The present invention relates to hermetic terminal assembly structure and a method of making the same and particularly to terminal pin and end closure structure which can be used with hermetic terminal assemblies such as lithium batteries.
It is well known in the art to place an apertured cover in a fixture, the fixture further supporting in the cover aperture a terminal pin surrounded by an annular bead of glass or glass sinter extending from the pin to the aperture wall, the loaded fixture being heated to the melting point of the glass to bond the glass to the cover and to the pin. More recently, to reduce space, time and energy requirements and to avoid cumbersome manufacturing techniques, a universal seal of the eyelet type has been provided in the form of a pin carrying eyelet which can be readily oriented in either of two positions in sealing relation with the aperture of the cover for efficient and economical assembly and welding.
The present invention provides an improved structural assembly and method of manufacturing over more recent techniques gaining the advantages of reducing space, time, material and energy requirements, avoiding cumbersome manufacturing steps and at the same time improving the joining of a pin carrying sealing member, such as an eyelet to the cover, increasing both the strength of the jointure and the structural support and assured positioning of the terminal pin relative the cover to which it is assembled. Further, the present invention allows for the use of thinner covers thus contributing to overall size and weight reduction of the hermetic terminal assembly without sacrificing strength or terminal pin support, providing an assembly structure particularly suited to lithium type batteries. In addition, the present invention provides for the use of various joining techniques all of which can assure both a strong and uniform seal of the sealing member to the cover with an optimum of space, time and energy requirements in a straightforward and economical manner.
Various other features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.